


Don't Ever Live With Kuroo

by GirlyTomboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Analingus, Finger Fucking, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Vanilla, beware of plot holes, but then again what plot, discreet fondling, general anal-fuckery, orgasm-denial, sexy shower time, slow and steady wins the race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyTomboy/pseuds/GirlyTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Exhibitionism sounds pretty hot, doesn’t it?”<br/>“Never mind exhibitionism, I’ll get arrested for being a pervert, Kuro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Haven't Gotten to the Good Part Yet

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added the further along it goes.

“Kuroo, you’re being ridi-”

A stifling yawn interrupted Kenma mid-sentence. Tears leaked through the corners of his eyes as he brought his arms up over his head in a lazy stretch.

“Eh?” Kuroo obnoxiously whined, “We have the day off; why not?” He finished serving Kenma’s portion of the rice into a clear, glass bowl. A mischievous smile was planted firmly on his lips as he wiped a hand on his pants.

“ _Because,_ ” Kenma stressed. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine. Was it particularly drafty today or was it just him?

“Because?”

“Because. I’m _naked_. And it’s cold.”

When Kenma woke up that morning, he immediately knew something was off. Maybe it was how the left side of the bed where Kuroo always slept was empty. Or maybe it was the way his skin prickled with goosebumps the moment he lifted the duvet and took that first step onto their carpeted floor.

Unfortunately, whatever it was, Kenma’s suspicions had been confirmed that his childhood friend and lover of two years had been the mastermind behind it all. He had finished showering and had reached out, only to find-

His clothes were gone. All of them.

After a curious turned frantic search, Kenma had regretfully come up empty-handed. Nothing, nada, zilch. Not even his precious black kitty sweater or the pair of gayly-colored socks his mother had knit him ages ago were to be found. It were as if every single garment he owned had mysteriously vanished.

Not to mention, he was butt naked.

All of which, Kenma now realized, should have been chalked up to the only culprit even remotely possible-

“Oh-hoh? Whatever do you mean, dearest Kenma? Just put on some clothes if you’re cold, then.”

Kenma’s frown was met with Kuroo’s zany smirk. The tilt of his was as mischievous and as much of a giveaway as the last time Kenma had seen it. Considering he had to wake up to the young man’s sleeping face every morning, it wasn’t too long ago. The ombre-haired teen fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you hid them somewhere.” Kenma accused. It wasn’t every day that all of his clothes had surreptitiously disappeared. Moreover if the top (and only) suspect was currently regarding him with the shittiest grin known to man.

It was Kuroo’s turn to narrow his eyes at Kenma. He placed the bowl in his hand down with a resolute ‘thunk’, the strange glint in his eye making the younger boy instinctively tense up. In doing so, he paid no heed to the slipping of the blanket wrapped hastily around himself, revealing a thin set of pale shoulder blades.

Kuroo hummed appreciatively.

“And what if I did? You can’t do _anything_ about it,” he chuckled. “And relax, Kenma. It’s only for today.”

“I don’t-”

“And even if I were to fuck you senseless until you couldn’t walk for weeks, and I’d be obliged to carry you around like a princess all day, you wouldn’t be able to complain because it’d be the greatest sex you’ve ever had. Honestly, you have no idea what you’re doing to my self-restraint right now,” he finished.

Kenma couldn’t have stopped the dark reddening of his ears even if he tried. It was one thing for Kuroo to be straightforward- Kenma had to deal with his brevity for the better part of his life. No, it was another thing entirely for Kuroo to be sexually blunt.

Kenma didn’t need to recall all the times his taller counterpart had taken notice of, ahem, noticeable _things_ and had pointed them out none too obscurely, and all too detailed for his taste. Particularly in the bedroom. Especially in the bedroom.

Nope, nope, nope. He did not need to be thinking of such things. Not when Kuroo’s previous comment alone was enough to send something boiling in the pits of his belly. The air was biting enough as it was.

“… Kenma? Something wrong?” The feigned ignorance in Kuroo’s tone went undetected as Kenma was violently jerked out of his reverie with the vague notion that, yeah. He was turned on.

Damn it all.

Too suddenly for Kenma’s liking, tufts of black hair blurred his peripheral as he came face to face with Kuroo (otherwise known as the Devil’s Advocate. Who really needs to brush his hair). The mock concern in his eyes failed to belie the predatory gleam that made its way through, reinforced by the firm grip on his shoulder and wrist.

“Kenma. If there’s anything-”

Kenma pinned him with a glance. His heavy sigh interrupted Kuroo midway as he curtly held a hand up. “Hn. Fine. But _just_ for today.”

It seemed even the most genuine of Kuroo’s smiles was not completely devoid of the cunning furtiveness that even Kenma had grown to be wary of.

“Oh, and you can go back to bed, if you want.” Kuroo gently patted his head, and before the poor boy realized what had happened, sneaked two fingers down to pinch the tip of the erection Kenma had tried – in vain – to discreetly nurse.

“You’re cold, aren’t you? I could tell,” Kuroo teased, before sauntering away with a haughty laugh. Kenma would have bit back with something witty had he have had the breath to reort, and had his legs not have collapsed beneath him as he was sent keening sharply toward the ground.

* * *

Kenma heard Kuroo knock once. Twice. Thrice.

He didn’t answer.

If anything, the ombre-haired adolescent quickened his pace. He had been in the midst of the final boss fight when Kuroo had left for a short trip to the grocery store. With him gone, it had immediately been taken upon Kenma to put an end to the rather exposing prank that had been played on him. (Frankly, after he won that final level, he had gotten bored of spending the majority of his early morning under the sheets, away from Kuroo’s prying hands and his own urge to take care of his… _problem_.)

Of course, any and all attempts to recover even a single article of clothing (and maybe some dignity) procured absolutely no results. Damn, Kuroo was good.

_'At the very least,’_ Kenma thought, _'I’m used to seeing my penis every time I look down, now.’_ Although he was very in touch with his body, it still felt a little strange for him to walk around in nothing but his birthday suit when in fact he should be wrapped up in his favorite Pokemon sweater and matching pajama pants. He was somewhat glad Kuroo hadn’t thought too much into it and place every single mirror they had within two feet of each other, or something of the like. It seemed very Kuroo-ish to do that.

The jingle of keys alerted Kenma back to his current predicament. He quickly shut the faucet and dried his soapy hands (was about to wipe them on his shirt when he realized, oh yeah, he wasn’t wearing one). Although he still had more than half the dishes to do, Kenma had to forgo the dirty plates in lieu of saving any vestige of pride.

Current Mission: Get the Fuck Out Before Kuroo Finds Him.

Kenma sloppily wrapped the previously neglected sheet around his frame. A 'click’ of the lock later, and he was scrambling to the stairs leading to his bedroom. Of course, given the fact that Kenma’s only form of exercise consisted of the occasional volleyball game and maybe some Nintendo soccer here and there, he was soon sent tumbling as he tripped over his own feet. “Guh…” Kenma groaned. Unfortunately, his hauling ass was for naught as he heard the door open with a loud snick. The muffled sound of padded feet had filled the air, followed by an incessant chuckling he hadn’t dared to address.

Current Mission: Get the Fuck Out Before Kuroo Finds Him.

Status: Unaccomplished.

“If I’d known you’d be waiting for me in that position, I would have come home sooner,” Kuroo beamed. The lilt in his voice revealed his intentions, and Kenma’s embarrassment increased tenfold the longer he felt that piercing gaze on his exposed back. “What? No foreplay?”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo chuckled whilst unceremoniously hefting Kenma up, making sure his touch lingered before he let go. A soft caress may or may not have been involved.

“Were you doing the dishes? Last time I checked, you were cooped up in your room. Are you avoiding me? I’m kinda hurt, y'know?” He accused, yet his tone said otherwise. “How else am I supposed to eat you out and have you screaming my name-”

“Kuro!”

Kuroo laughed as he playfully surrendered, Kenma’s indignant scoff going ignored. He watched with amusement as the smaller boy crossed the kitchen back to the sink. The sound of running water filled the quiescent lull, followed by the clinking of china and glass. “Hey, Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice ghosted from somewhere behind Kenma. He momentarily paused. A small glance over his shoulders revealed a lounging Kuroo - very reminiscent of an over-sized cat - as he draped himself over one of the island chairs.

“Hm?”

The muffled sound of footsteps, followed by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around Kenma’s torso.

“You’re mine,” Kuroo breathed.

“I know.”

“Good.”

You're mine too."

Kuroo trailed his fingers down, further and further, until he reached the smooth expanse of Kenma’s stomach. He dipped a finger into his navel, when a grumble of protest alerted him to his lover’s slight chagrin at the touch. “I’m horny, Kenma. C'mooon,” he pleaded. He placed a hand on the small of Kenma’s back, and delighted in the shiver that ran up his spine.

“I’m not your sex slave. Masturbate or something.”

Kenma didn’t need to turn around to see the pout on Kuroo’s face. He had to admit though, he was forty-five percent annoyed, forty-five percent amused, and ten percent aroused. Unwanted thoughts momentarily flitted into his mind- none too pleasant, all too dirty thoughts. He cringed; even his intense scrubbing couldn’t distract from the heat that pooled straight to his stomach.

“No. Unless… You watch?”

Kuroo earned an elbow to the chest at his hopeful, deceivingly innocent tone. It didn’t deter him in the slightest, however, as he ran a chilling finger down Kenma’s arm, lower, to his wrist, then his hand. The appendage finally rested on a knuckle, where it circled patterns around the bony joint. “Then, your only option is to join me, isn’t it?” Kuroo harrumphed. “Besides,” his voice deepened, “If you want to play with soap and bubbles, we still can,” he ended suggestively.

Kenma felt pink dust his cheeks, both in embarrassment at the utter cheesiness and against his own conscience’s will. His body acted of its own accord as it froze, and his eyes focused on the besotting sight of Kuroo’s hand as it smeared the sudsy soap up the length of his arm.

“Kenma?”

Kenma gulped.

“If I count to three, and you push me away, I won’t force you. M'kay?” He nodded once in assent.

“One-”

Kenma had already smashed his lips to Kuroo’s own before he could get to two.

* * *

“K-Kuro-! St-Stop-” Kenma’s weak protest melted into a high-pitched mewl as he tried to sink further into the wall. The drone of running water continued overhead, muffling the occasional thud and pant.

Kenma was in quite the predicament.

“Why? It feels _good_ , right?”

Damn Kuroo and his cheekiness.

An insult died on the tip of Kenma’s tongue when he felt himself being stretched open. Well, even more open. He could feel Kuroo’s two fingers spread wide apart as they rested neatly in his ass, to which he responded with a sharp gasp when they moved. “N-No, but- I-I’m close…” His protruding ass quivered when Kuroo’s free hand pulled it closer to him, Kenma’s upper body having been pushed flush against the shower wall. His hands were splayed out before him in a futile attempt to stabilize himself, not to mention the tip of his neglected hard-on being pressed uncomfortably toward the cold tiles.

The things he does for sex.

“So? I’ll just have to make you come again,” Kuroo teased, and added in a third finger. He curled his fingers once, twice, thrice, hitting his prostate all throughout, until he had Kenma thrashing in his place and scratching at the wall for release. Kuroo’s own boner made itself painfully aware the heavier Kenma’s pants got and the more his hole (his cute, pink, utterly tight hole) clenched repeatedly against Kuroo’s digits. Strange how he found it simultaneously erotic and adorable at the same time.

Kuroo continued his ministrations until Kenma was all but a shivering mess. Not once did he touch the smaller teen’s erection, as indicated by his futile keens against the wall. In response, Kuroo sneaked an arm around his waist and up to his chest, where nimble fingers continued to tweak and pinch the pink, hardening buds.

Down _there_ , Kuroo found immense pleasure in upping the pace, his fingers setting an intermittent rhythm as they quickly scraped and ran along Kenma’s convulsing walls. Kuroo bent down, still fingering his cute lover, until he was eye level to Kenma’s stretched entrance. He tapped the tailbone area twice, to which the recipient hastily nodded. Taking that as incentive to continue, Kuroo snaked his free arm down, and deliberately spread Kenma’s cheeks slowly wide apart. However minuscule the action was, Kenma gave a small whimper in response.

“K-Kuro…”

Kuroo didn’t reply. He couldn’t have, not when his tongue practically shot inside Kenma’s hole the moment the puckered, pink ring came into view. His fingers had lessened their pace, as he opted to keep them there to hold Kenma open. He swirled and curled his tongue experimentally, almost relieved at the startled turned pleasured reaction he got. Kenma on the other hand was a whimpering, moaning, groaning mess. His legs trembled as Kuroo continued his ministrations; he was using every last drop of his willpower to stay upright. The warmth from the shower and the lust was making his mind hazy. The most prominent sensation he felt was that of being eaten mercilessly- every caress, every nip, every suck made that coil in the pits of his belly tighten impeccably so.

“Hng- Ah!” Kenma squeaked in shock when Kuroo stroked the base of his length, the tip twitching when his index and thumb hovered a hair’s breadth away. An involuntary groan tore from his throat, and against his will he shallowly thrust his hips toward Kuroo’s palm.

“I’m putting it in, Kenma,” Kuroo forewarned. The blond nodded meekly, too distraught to form a coherent thought. He felt Kuroo’s impeding erection pressed at his hole, its hard length already making him clench in anticipation.

Without another word Kuroo thrust up, pushed past the tight, pulsing ring of muscle, and settled in right to the hilt. Kenma’s hoarse gasp broke the heated ambiance and he squirmed uncomfortably for a good second or two. As often as they did it, the initial sensation of Kuroo’s penis pressed all the way to the hilt was an odd one. Kenma felt full, yet at the same time incredibly exposed. It was… It was hot. The blond curled his fingers, then his toes. He turned to address Kuroo with lust sparkling in his dilated pupils.

“Are you ready?”

“W-What point is it to ask- _a-ah_ – when you’re already in…” Kenma’s sentence ended in an awkward (yet hot nonetheless) squeal when Kuroo set his pace. His shallow thrusts increased in intensity as Kenma’s breathless moans and gasps quickened in rhythm, the faux blond’s petite frame being encompassed in Kuroo’s daunting one. A hand found its way to Kenma’s chest, where Kuroo then proceeded to mercilessly pinch and tweak at the pink buds, Kenma’s back arching when he did it in tandem to a particularly deep, particularly prostate-smacking thrust. The following half gasp half scream had Kuroo’s spine tingling in arousal.

Eventually, Kuroo flipped him around, until they were both facing each other and Kenma had his legs wrapped securely around Kuroo’s waist, neither of them breaking contact. They continued like that, with Kuroo’s length penetrating in long, hard thrusts and Kenma matching his rhythm. The faux-blond’s hands occasionally tangled themselves in Kuroo’s hair, the sensation of his nails eliciting a pleasant groan out of Kuroo.

In due time, Kenma spilled first. His knees buckled and he relinquished his grip on Kuroo’s scalp with a cry that was so sexy it should have been illegal. Kuroo got in a few shallow, off-rhythm thrusts before he too came deep within his lover with a strangled groan.

The heat of the shower was soon forgotten as the two slid down, trying to catch their breaths whilst also attempting to balance their weight on each other. Kuroo gently pulled out in one slick movement, his arms already hoisting Kenma up. A grin made its way onto his face, unbeknownst to the dark-haired teen.

“What are you smirking about…” Kenma inclined, completely unamused whatsoever.

“Y'know,” Kuroo started, “We still have the rest of today. Don’t think we’re done yet, Kenma.”

Kenma eyed him in disbelief for a long moment, his feline-like orbs unnerving Kuroo ever so slightly. Of course, he wouldn’t tell _him_ that.

Just when Kuroo was about to look away abashedly, Kenma sighed.

“Kuro.”

“Yes?”

“Just pass me the shampoo.”

“Of course, dear.”

“…”

“… Hey, Kenma.”

“What.”

“Round two?”

“…”

“…”

“… Fine.”

“Yaaaaas-”

“ _Later _.”__


	2. Never Tease Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Kenma doesn't even want to know where Kuroo got all those sex toys. Except for the dragon dildo, of course.

“Hey, Kenma. Do you want to play a game?”

Kenma looked up from his handheld, where an awaiting Kuroo regarded him with bated breath.

“Hn?”

“To see how many things can fit in your ass.”

A tinny ‘Game Over’ sound played as Kenma’s fingers fumbled at the suggestion, his character having just had its face eaten off by the final boss. He stared at Kuroo in wide-eyed disbelief, almost contemplating whether he should chuck his console at the taller man or not. Almost. His POP was way too precious.

“Um. No.”

Kuroo had fully turned in his seat on the couch now, a pout on his face. “Why _not_?” He grabbed Kenma’s shoulders, forcing him to drop his game-in-process anyways. “I’m kinda horny right now, and you’re naked anyways. Please?”

“…”

Kenma pushed the insistently hopeless thing that was his lover away to turn off the console. He figured he wouldn’t be getting any playtime in, considering how needy and affectionate Kuroo could get when he wanted sex. It wasn’t particularly annoying perse, but more of an… interesting side of him that Kenma didn’t normally see.

He sighed for what could be the nth time this day, and watched as Kuroo’s entire countenance lit up.

“Whoo-hoo! Kenma, hurry, I’ll-”

A firm grip on Kuroo’s arm stopped him. He gulped when he caught a glimpse of Kenma’s inimitably besotting orbs, rich and endless as he regarded him with a look Kuroo hadn’t ever seen hitherto on his lover’s face. A sparkle of mirth ghosted in his depths.

“You first.”

* * *

“Gya- Fuck!”

Kuroo jumped when he felt something cold touch his exposed entrance. His erect length suddenly twitched when his hole to close around the foreign object, the involuntary contraction eliciting a sharp gasp out of him. “K-Kenma, what is that-”

“Toy.”

“… R-Right. Toy- _hyah!_ ”

Kuroo froze when he felt the surprisingly rough object shift deeper within him, Kenma’s hand that wasn’t preoccupied with pushing it in splayed neatly across his lower back. He heard a light giggle near his ear, and would have reveled at how cute it sounded if it wasn’t for the sudden assault to his ass and the almost exhilarating tingle that imminently followed. “Does it hurt?” Kenma questioned. “I ordered it a couple of days ago. They said the ridges would enhance the pleasure, or something like that,” he monotonously reiterated. The faux-blond gave an extra push for emphasis. “Does it?”

_'Amazing how he could keep such a straight face…’_ Kuroo blanched, and would have skeptically questioned where he even found that thing in the first place if not for Kenma abruptly twisting it in a full circle, its tip repeatedly scraping along his inner walls.

Kuroo swears on his life he didn’t know the half scream half gurgle noise that quickly followed was even humanly possible.

“Pft,” Kenma chuckled. “That was cute.”

“K-Kenma… Aren’t you having a little too much fun…?” Kuroo’s accusatory demand waned into a high-pitched gasp when Kenma grabbed his hips and promptly slammed his ass into the now slick toy’s hilt. The erotic squelch at the movement sent an electric spark straight to Kuroo’s neglected penis. He groaned in a mixture of pleasure and frustration, already envisioning his lover’s smug face as he proceeded with the sinfully sordid ministrations.

“What the hell- _haah_ – is that…”

“Dragon dildo.”

“K-Kenma, you can’t be serio- _gah!_ Fuck!” Kuroo jolted when Kenma grabbed hold of his throbbing erection and gently rubbed the tip. He dipped a finger into the tiny slit, and he feels something warm slather all over the top, to the ridge, and gradually down the length. “Oi, Kenma… Stop messing with my precum,” Kuroo blanched, his body fidgeting in barely contained pleasure.

“Don’t wanna.”

Kenma pumped Kuroo’s penis particularly long in an act of defiance, agonizing enough to have the taller man’s legs shaking and his entrance convulsing. That familiar white seed soon planted itself within the pits of Kuroo’s stomach as Kenma started to pound into him with the toy with menacing accuracy. “W-What… _Ahn_!” Kuroo managed to squeeze out, though he sounded more of a broken, stuttering record than anything at the moment. “No vibrator?” He taunted, only to regret it when he let loose a particularly embarrassing whimper at having his prostate rubbed against.

“Didn’t come with the design. I can make it one, if you want,” Kenma responded just as cheesily, and began to quickly and shallowly thrust the toy in back and forth- as if he actually intended to follow up on his words. “Is that better?”

Kuroo chuckled at the smaller boy’s blatant yet subtle form of pillow talk. His laugh hiccuped into a sharp gasp when a ridged tip smacked against his prostate once more, only for the thrusts to completely halt mere centimeters away.

“W-Wha-”

Although Kuroo’s black fringe obscured his view of Kenma’s expression, he could tell the little mastermind had something up his sleeve, judging from the way Kenma had hastily stopped so close to his prostate at around the same time he stopped his ministrations on Kuroo’s penis. His shoulders immediately tensed in anticipation. If Kenma noticed (he probably did), the boy didn’t comment; only brought a finger to his hole to soothe the pressure, if just a tiny bit.

“I found it.”

“It?”

“Your prostate.”

“… You-! No shit Sherlock,” Kuroo blanched. His patience was wearing thin, and the tight coil in the recesses of the pleasure he had just felt wasn’t going anywhere either. Just when he was about to reply with another sarcastic, desperate remark, Kenma mercilessly forced the dildo against the gland, and watched as Kuroo nearly jumped a feet in the air.

He didn’t even bother with the thrusts now. Kenma’s positively luminescent eyes were glinting strangely as he repeatedly twisted it against Kuroo’s prostate, over and over again. A furtive hand sneaked back up the length of his penis, where it continued in long, successive strokes near the base and tip. The raven-head tried in vain to suppress his litany of hoarse gasps and near-cries, but it seemed Kenma was adamant on extracting every little noise he could out of the man.

And then the bastard decided to use tongue.

Kenma stilled the what was supposed to be limning a dragon’s… ahem, weapon right when the tip made contact with Kuroo’s prostate, the lull in pleasure an alarming anomaly to the rhythm they had made (or rather, Kenma had forced upon him). Kuroo would have complained too, if not for the pair of hands that shot out to spread his entrance wider, and the slick appendage that darted in between his cheeks to explore his nether region -swirling, tracing, dancing.

Kuroo lost it right then and there when Kenma pulled away to blow at his exposed heat.

White flooded his vision as he felt a metaphorical volcano erupt from within. A loud, desperate shout that couldn’t have possibly come from him- yet at the same could only have been from him- was ripped from his throat. It was overwhelming and erotic and lewd and, and, _and_ -

It was gone.

Whatever euphoric high Kuroo had been inebriated on promptly shattered and dissipated into the wind when Kenma suddenly jerked away. In place of a pair of hands that burned trailing paths wherever they touched and a tongue that did wonders to his addled mind, an aggravating emptiness lingered as his source of pleasure was promptly ripped away from him.

Hell, even the damn dildo was gone.

Kuroo gasped in both offense and shock, betrayal written all over his face as he searched Kenma’s own through and through. Unsurprisingly, not a vestige of remorse remained.

“D-Did you just… Deny?! My orgasm?! Kenma!” He morosely whined. The feeling of an aching boner and a twitching, empty entrance was not a satisfactory one, and Kuroo, by any means possible was sure as hell getting his damn release.

“Revenge, for this morning.” Kenma nonchalantly licked his fingers off, and the sight would have been sexy as fuck if not for Kuroo’s loss of an orgasm. “Just be grateful I didn’t use a cock ring,” he said. A hidden smugness lingered in his eyes, and if the tiny ghost of a smirk on his lips wasn’t any indication that he was a damn tease, then Kuroo wasn’t horny.

And Kuroo was _always_ horny.

“What?! You didn’t enjoy-”

“Of course I did. Too much, Kuro,” was his cryptic reply. The raven-head heard an inconspicuous shuffling from behind him, and then a light pat to his lower back as Kenma straightened up, pulling a half-naked Kuroo along. Kenma’s gaze lowered to his boyfriend’s still engorged erection and quickly pinched the tip, to which Kuroo responded with a jolt and a glare. “You-”

“Have fun masturbating.”

He hauled ass right then and there. The telltale sound of a lock was what stopped Kuroo from chasing after the smaller man and physically subduing him himself.

_'Hand, meet Little Kuroo. I’m sure you two’ll get along just fine.’_

“… Fuck.”

* * *

“Kenma!”

A muffled pounding startled Kenma awake, who had been in the midst of taking his daily beauty nap when the incessant noise wouldn’t stop.

“Mm… Five more minutes…” He groaned, and burrowed further underneath his black kitty blanket. Still, the dull thuds did not cease, a fact that annoyed the already irritable pudding-head.

“Kenma! It’s an emergency!” Kuroo’s desperately loud voice filtered through the air- and was he kicking the door? That somewhat alerted Kenma now, seeing as emergencies were rare and whatever emergency there was that he didn’t know about Kuroo hadn’t already taken care of. _'What if we’re under attack? By terrorists?’_ As silly as the notion was, the faux-blond’s naturally paranoid mind couldn’t help but jump to conclusions. His body was already two steps ahead of his brain as he sluggishly tugged off his sheets and shuffled to the door, nudity be damned. (At this point, he couldn’t care less whether his dick was hanging about or not. At least that was one thing he could thank Kuroo for after getting him into this whole situation.)

“Ngh…? Kuro, what’s happening…? Should we call-”

Kuroo’s predatory grin immediately shut Kenma up.

“Just kidding.”

“Wha-”

Before Kenma’s mind could process what had just happened, a bout of vertigo stopped him in his tracks as Kuroo hoisted him over his shoulder. He squirmed uncomfortably for a full five seconds or so, and would have thought of elbowing his kidnapper in the back of the head if not for Kuroo choosing that exact moment to release him.

Kenma fell onto their couch with a winded “oof.” A menacing shadow towered high above him, and if their height difference wasn’t already enough Kuroo made sure to get the fact across with his tall, unwavering posture.

“ _Kenma_ ,” he purred. “Let’s continue our game.”

The addressed Kenma gulped inaudibly and tried to avoid his gaze, though the attempt was futile when Kuroo knelt down to his eye-level. A twinkle shone in his perspicacious depths at the revelation that the prey had just become the predator, and that Kenma was going to reap what he sowed, whether he wanted to or not.

“That was cruel, huh, Kenma?” He teased, and smirked when he saw his cute lover fidget in his seat. For amusement’s (and arousal’s) sake, Kuroo leaned in and placed his arms beside Kenma’s head on the couch back, effectively trapping him. _'I wouldn’t put it past him to try scratching me next. He really is like a cat,’_ the bigger man mulled. “It was cruel, and it backfired. Serves you right, don’t you think?” He taunted. When Kenma made no move to reply, Kuroo questioningly leaned further toward his lover, curiosity in his eyes.

“Hiding won’t work; you know that right?”

“Tch. Shut up…” Kenma mumbled, and although his half-hearted glare was certainly not enough to distract Kuroo, the slight shifting of the ex-setter’s legs as he tried to block his exposed manhood from sight was more than enough to do so.

“Kenma… Are you turned on?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“No.”

Kuroo tried to repress the chuckle that still managed to escape his lips, Kenma’s angry pout be damned. A familiar tingle of arousal stirred within his belly at the sight of a (for once) timid Kenma with his arms crossed adamantly over his chest and his legs raised and squeezed tightly together.

“You look pretty turned on.”

“I told you, I’m not- _gyah_!”

Kuroo took Kenma’s distracted state to guide his legs open, the view of his (not unwelcome) erection evoking something primal within him. He airily chuckled near Kenma’s ear, the low vibrations sending a shiver up his spine.

“Hey, that half-chub’s pretty cute.”

“Kuroo!”

“Relax, Kenma; I was joking,” he eased. “It’s all a part of the game. And here your dearest boyfriend even set it up for you.”

True to Kuroo’s words a myriad of color assaulted Kenma’s vision when he moved to the side. With something akin to horror and excitement combined, he could only stare dumbstruck at the sight of an array of varying sex toys, lined neatly on their carpeted floor and propped upright very much like a display.

“A-All of that…?”

“Yup. Fun, right?”

Kenma was already halfway off the couch, the safe haven that was his room in his mind. Unfortunately, Kuroo chose this opportunity of all other opportunities to be quicker. The poor boy was flipped around faster than he could react – and he was a gamer, to boot. “Guh… Kuro-”

Kenma was promptly shut up when he felt something cold drip down the length of his exposed ass, all the way to his scrotum and even down his thigh. He shivered in… in… Anticipation? Excitement? Lust?

A knowing hum resounded from someplace behind him.

“Safety first,” Kuroo blithely chimed. What distinctly sounded like a bottle being squeezed followed, and then Kenma was cringing at the sensation of Kuroo’s fingers lathering a generous amount of lube onto the expanse of his crack. His digits slipped easily enough in between the tight, puckered ring, where he then proceeded to thoroughly coat Kenma’s inner walls.

“Kenma. Spread your legs.”

Kenma did as Kuroo requested and obligingly -albeit shakily- opened his legs even further, the imminent feeling of complete exposure a daunting yet all the more exotic sensation. “Okay, that should be enough,” he said.

“Isn’t that… a little overboard…?”

“You can never use enough lube! And plus, you’re always so tight,” Kuroo chirped in. He reassuringly patted Kenma’s butt. With a toothy grin, “Okay, Round One?”

“No, wai-”

“Too late.”

Kenma involuntarily gasped when he felt something smooth slide within the warmth of his ass, its round shape stretching his pink hole in all its entirety. His cheeks quivered and his penis gave a sporadic twitch when Kuroo pushed the object deeper and deeper inside, until he was positively sure it couldn’t be forced in anymore. “Is it painful?”

Kenma panted at the somewhat tight fit, but otherwise shook his head. A section of the toy was pressed against his prostate, and he whimpered when Kuroo shifted it again. Pink dusted his ears at the mental image of himself, flush against the couch with his butt protruding in the air and some foreign object planted neatly inside.

“K-Kuro- What is - _hah_ \- it…?”

“Inflatable butt plug. Why? Is it too vanilla for you, Kenma? Do you want the vibrating one? Or do you want me to shove-”

“Kuro!”

Kuroo laughed, reaching around to flick one of Kenma’s nipples playfully. “Hey, this can count as foreplay to the foreplay, can’t it? I mean, I know it’s pretty big and all but you’ve taken bigger, I’m positive. For an ass that’s so tight, that’s pretty damn sexy.”

“Stop ruining the moment,” Kenma gritted out. The slight discomfort he had felt had gradually diminished. In its place was an insistently pleasant throb as his hole tried to contract around the anal plug, its width having been accommodated for by the copious amount of lube Kuroo had slathered on earlier.

“Haha, sorry, Kenma. I’ll stop now. It’s just,” Kuroo paused, and gave an experimental pump. “I could ravish you right now if I wanted to, and that’d be no fun, right?”

“…”

“Wow, that was cheesy. I’m kinda nervous. Is it hot in here? It’s kind of hot in here, isn’t it? Do you wanna open a window? Let’s open a window. I’m pretty hungry too. We can make sandwiches after-”

“Kuro!” Kenma half complained, half pleaded. He was down to his last straw. The overwhelming arousal he felt in his lower regions wasn’t going anywhere, and his dense lover’s stalling wasn’t making it better either. Damn it, he was horny. “Relax.”

Something akin to a switch went off in Kuroo’s mind at Kenma’s reassurance, and after a moment he released an airy, somewhat relieved laugh. The tension left his shoulders and a mischievous sparkle glinted in his normally passive eyes.

“Pft. You’re too good to me, Kenma,” Kuroo marveled, and gave the toy a small nudge, watching as Kenma squirmed. “I’m almost starting to regret my revenge for you teasing me. Almost.”

With that Kuroo inflated the plug by a couple of notches, the delicious sound of Kenma’s sudden cry shooting straight to his to-be erection. He firmly grasped the base of Kenma’s penis and stroked upwards, the action resulting in a thigh-trembling shudder from the boy. Clear liquid dripped from his tip. Much to Kenma’s dismay however, he was allowed only a measly pump before the hand that was fondling his erection retreated, and the boy was left with a throbbing, engorged penis. “Sorry. Can’t make you come too quickly, can I?”

Wow. Okay, okay. Wow.

Kenma’s protest died on the tip of his tongue when the black, silicone plug inflated a bit more. As subtle as it might have been on the outside, the mere sensation of something growing within him felt as if he was being swallowed hole. But from his ass.

“You’re thinking too much,” Kuroo broke in. “Just enjoy, Kenma.” His voice had taken on a devilish lilt. “It’s been awhile since we used this; are you getting rusty? Should I make it bigger?”

“No- It’s- _Ah_! _Ungh_ …” Kenma couldn’t form a coherent sentence as Kuroo inflated it anyways, his sharp keen dying into a feverish groan. The blush had spread from his ears to his neck now, and was duly noted by his boyfriend with a small grin. Meanwhile, Kenma felt the plug rub mercilessly along his walls, and every attempt to shift himself made the encompassing toy budge even more. A part of the silicone touched his prostate, and he whimpered particularly loudly in reply.

“Oh-hoh? Here?”

Oh shit.

Faster than Kenma could gather his breath Kuroo had deflated the plug and yanked it out, Kenma’s now wider hole left to contract around nothing but empty, unfulfilling air. His penis gave a reminding twitch that he was still pretty damn hard, and although the faux-blond knew it would be considered cheating, he surreptitiously sneaked a hand down to his erection-

Only to have it slapped away.

_“Kenma.”_

Strange how just a stern call of his name could immediately halt him in his tracks, but found himself acquiescing nonetheless. Still, as he froze in place, he couldn’t help the pout that formed on his lips.

“Kurooo,” Kenma whined. His golden orbs narrowed impeccably when he looked behind him, but even his Kuroo-dubbed Irresistible-Death-Glare-That-Could-Make-You-Jizz-Right-Then-and-There was of no avail when the aforementioned raven-head held up the next toy in line. The largest grin was planted on his face.

“Anal beads.”

Before Kuroo inserted them in, however, he deemed an ass-check necessary, and even stated so aloud with the smuggest look on his face.

“How you holding up?”

“Just. Peachy.”

“Are you still mad I took the plug out?”

“… A little.”

“Good. Now pucker up. Haha, get it?”

Kuroo grabbed hold of Kenma’s hips to pull them outwards and positioned his legs so that his knees sunk further into the cushions and his entrance was even more visible. A hand went up to flick the pink ring, and a startled Kenma couldn’t help but let out a quiet 'eep’.

“Cute… Ready? I’m putting them in,” he said.

Kenma nodded, his affirmation melting into a mewl when the first bead was inserted. He felt the acute opening and closing of his hole as it contracted to fit the round ball in, and as it entered, how it burrowed deep within his ass. He was halfway through the next bead when Kuroo promptly stopped, the action ripping a half-disappointed, half-curious cry out of the smaller boy. “Oh, almost forgot.”

Kenma heard a distinct 'click’, and then all of a sudden he was thrashing and whimpering in place as the beards whirred and vibrated. The sensation, especially with the one bead still halfway through his amazingly tight ring of muscle, sent ripples of pleasure up his spine and length. The effect was instantaneous as Kenma’s entrance immediately convulsed and sucked the bead in. Kuroo laughed in both amusement and wonder as he pushed the third bead, deliberately keeping it in place halfway through Kenma’s entrance and against the involuntary tug of his rectal muscles. If he paid close attention (and he always did when it came to pleasuring his adorable, beautiful little lover), he could see the neon beads vibrating impeccably so.

“Gyah! A-ah… Ngh- _Ah_!” Harsh pants filled the air as Kenma’s chest heaved up and down. His toes curled and his fingers gripped the cushion so tightly they turned white from the lack of blood circulation. What really got to Kuroo was the perfect view of his pink, puckered hole -clenching, unclenching, and clenching again as he pushed bead after bead in. Some lube had dribbled down his ass ( _'Oops. Guess I did use a little too much’_ ) and met halfway with the precum that escaped from the tip of his hard-on -which, Kuroo reveled, he still had yet to pleasure. Without even realizing, he absentmindedly pressed a finger down and swiped across the bottom, further disseminating the lovely concoction.

In doing so, Kuroo’s arbitrary decision had Kenma’s back arching as his breath caught in his throat and his legs trembled with his attempt at stabilizing himself.

“Oh. My bad,” Kuroo sheepishly grinned.

“K-Kuro… I’m-”

Kenma rocked back and forth impatiently and burrowed his head into the back of the couch with a muffled squeak. Even his gasps and pants were melodic, as every sound that escaped his dried throat contained some high-pitched lilt to them. His release was close, Kuroo knew.

Unfortunately for Kenma, he had no plans of letting that happen.

_'Maybe the vibrators were a bit too much?’_ Kuroo mulled, right about the same time he subtly slid the cock ring over Kenma’s erection.

“K-Kuro!” Kenma’s voice was dripping with desperation, betrayal in his eyes as he was just denied of his orgasm. Tears were already welling in his eyes from the pained pleasure and he seriously looked to be struggling for a moment- all of which, Kuroo chose to blatantly ignore in lieu of a smirk.

“Sorry, Kitten. I was told to always pay back twice as much. Especially when it came to revenge.” He pushed the last bead until it fit snugly inside, and gazed with a fascination as Kenma’s entrance twitched sporadically. The boy himself was hiccuping broken whimper after whimper as he tried to get down from his near-high, having rarely used a cock ring before himself.

“I’ll give you a moment,” Kuroo said, and waited until Kenma tenuously nodded as a sign to continue. He bit back a chuckle, sure his lover would point it out even in his lust-addled mind and firmly grasped the stem. “I’m taking them out now,” he forewarned.

Slowly, bead by bead, Kuroo meticulously pulled the toy out. He made sure to let each one linger in Kenma’s entrance, knowing the feeling of them leaving (coupled with his already heightened, orgasm-delayed arousal) would be twice as stimulating. To make things worse, he started circling the ring of Kenma’s hole with a lazy finger, pressing a bead in only to push it back out, fiddling with the vibration intensities.

Frustrated tears ran down Kenma’s cheeks as he moaned and keened helplessly against the couch, having his ass tortured so much. The day’s earlier encounter with Kuroo had all but escaped his hazy mind; the only prominent thought running through his head being how he was itching for release. Itching for it so much it physically hurt, yet at the same time wanting to indulge in the sharp, pleasuring euphoria that was Kuroo and his thirst for “revenge.”

“I fucking swear, you should see yourself right now,” his ragged voice cut in. It was low and hoarse- the tone he used when he was aroused and couldn’t hold it in any longer. (Otherwise known as the tone he used when Kenma was about to get an ass-ramming.)

Kenma’s erection throbbed, achingly so, as he delighted in the huskiness of the voice, and felt a bead slide out of his stretched hole. The last one, it seemed. Although there was a spike of disappointment at the absence of the toy, he wholeheartedly marveled at the chance to just breathe.

Being sexually pleasured was tough work.

“Can you handle one more, Kenma?”

“… No.”

“I’ll make it quick.”

Kenma made a noise of disbelief. Kuroo’s defiance was certainly expected, but at this point the sweet, sweet promise of release was slowly starting to sound extremely nice. Kinky foreplay be damned. “Keep this up and I won’t have enough energy for tonight,” Kenma warned.

“Then I’ll do all the work.”

He spluttered at the notion.

“You don’t like having sex with me, then?” Kuroo feigned hurt. “And here I thought I was actually pretty good…”

“What about you?” Kenma interjected. When he looked over his shoulder again, Kuroo’s impenetrable stare was focused entirely on him, to the point that he was becoming self-conscious. “Your hard-on’s completely obvious. Don’t tell me you’re going to masturbate again…” he skeptically continued.

Kuroo seemed shocked for a second, before his signature grin wiped any hint of bemusement off of his face. “Aw,” he cooed, sickeningly so. “Then did you want me to pound into you senseless? I could fuck you so hard and mercilessly you wouldn’t be able to come for weeks.”

Kenma’s cheeks tinged a dark, crimson red as he immediately hid his face from his lover’s view. He openly gaped at the vulgarity of Kuroo’s words, feeling more exposed than ever. As he subconsciously tried to close his legs, Kuroo’s hand jumped out to tug at his hole, and in the process, also the tip of his straining member.

“Who said we were done yet?” Kuroo teased. He held two fingers into Kenma’s warmth to stretch it out, paying no heed to Kenma’s small whimper as a result of having been caught off guard. There was a shuffling and a muted clinking from behind him, and then something cold was entering Kenma’s ass. It felt smaller. No pump. No vibrator. No beads.

And then Kuroo angled the toy upwards and hit his prostate dead on.

“Prostate milker,” he cheekily said.

Kuroo then proceeded to thoroughly (and by thoroughly he meant _thoroughly_ ) massage Kenma’s prostate. He first took to a couple of experimental strokes and nudges, and conveniently chose to start thrusting and twisting gently right when Kenma felt that white hot burst of ecstasy spread through every inch of his body- just within reach, yet painstakingly unattainable.

“K-Kuro! Kuro, please… Please…” Cry after cry came out of Kenma, who was unable to control his legs from trembling and his upper torso from sinking, despite the firm grip Kuroo had on his hips.

It was too much. So much that he resorted to begging and pleading and whimpering and keening, all for the pain to stop. All so he could just orgasm, damn it. Kenma’s voice was becoming ragged and hoarse, though it did nothing to compare to how abused his ass felt at having been played at for so long. He clenched and unclenched, fidgeted and shifted, but the ministrations continued.

Kenma’s tears were leaking uncontrollably now. A trail of saliva had snaked down his neck and his jaw was aching from all of the moans, groans, and gasps Kuroo had forced out of his mouth. His cheeks, ears, and part of his nape flushed a deep red, as he looked absolutely feverish. Even his shoulders and chest shook from the intensity of the sounds he made- ranging from the smallest whimpers and mewls to discordant moans and loud, croaking cries.

Just when Kenma was about to yank the ring off himself, Kuroo flipped his petite body back over. A pair of storming, dilated pupils infiltrated his blurring vision. It took him a moment to register.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Kenma.”

Kuroo pressed against Kenma’s prostate while simultaneously pushing at the base of his penis, and nimbly slid the cock ring off.

He gazed, utterly besotted, at the sight of Kenma coming undone right before his very eyes. String after string of the white liquid endlessly shot out and splattered across the expanse of Kenma’s stomach and torso- navel, nipples, and all.

Kenma tensed and his mouth opened in a silent scream, the rippling explosion sending wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure. He felt his insides being pulled and tingles racking his body from fingers to spine to toes. Kenma desperately gasped and cried for air, his tense muscles quivering in the aftermath of an orgasm intense enough to almost render him unconscious.

“Haah… ha…”

“Did that feel good?” Kuroo asked, though it was obvious he knew the answer.

“… Amazing,” Kenma breathed, ever the utterly lazy mess in his post-orgasmic calm. He blearily opened his eyes from when they involuntarily shut, and mindlessly followed Kuroo’s movements as he brought a towel over to wipe his lover down.

“I’m guessing no blow job?”

“Kuro, I don’t think I can even get it up again for tonight.”

“Viagra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably unrealistic but then again what is smut


	3. All's Fair in Love and Mind-Blowing Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys and foreplay be damned, sometimes Vanilla is the way to go.

“Kenma, blow me?”

“Um. Why.”

Kenma looked up from his seat on the bed and paused his game. Skepticism was written all over his features and although he wasn't particularly averse to giving his lover an amazing blow job, the request was quite sudden.

“You can't be blunt when we're not having sex, Kuro. It's an unspoken rule,” he said, and glanced back at his neglected game. When Kuroo's frame still had not yet to disappear from his peripheral, he rolled his eyes at his hopeless boyfriend and beckoned him over. 

Which, Kenma noted unsurprisingly, Kuroo was obliged to do.

The horny bastard.

“Take off your pants.”

There was a small rustling, and then the article was off and thrown haphazardly across the room.

“And your-”

“I'm not wearing any.” Cue a proud Kuroo with the smirkiest smirk he could muster and indeed, his junk hanging about in plain sight.

“Right. Of course. Come here.”

Kuroo amiably crawled over to Kenma, where the faux-blond patted a particularly fluffy pillow for him and moved aside. For the most part, Kuroo seemed excited, albeit a little shocked. “Wow, all this sweet treatment from you is rare, Kenma.” He gasped then. “Don't tell me... Are you addicted?! To sex-mph!”

He would have continued if not for said pillow being stuffed in his mouth at the notion. Kenma blanched at the sight of a struggling Kuroo, a sardonic reply on the tip of his tongue. “Don't be ridiculous, Kuro. It's just...”

“Just...?”

A faint pink dusted across Kenma's cheeks as he stuttered a bit to get the first word out. “Just... you've come more to your own hand... than me...” he ended on a diffident mumble. At this point Kenma had long since averted his gaze, knowing the sickeningly half shocked half amused expression Kuroo would be sporting would be enough to make him hide under the sheets and never get out again.

“S-so you're-”

“Don't say it.”

“ _Jealous_.”

“I told you not to say it.”

“Pft.”

Kuroo burst into a fit of laughter, head thrown back in pure amusement at the thought of his Kenma (his lovely, adorable little Kenma) being envious of the fact that Kuroo himself got to touch his penis more than Kenma did (he did own the thing, so). A stray tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and he wiped it away with a shaking finger.

“That. Is. So cute.”

“Fine then, no blow job for you,” Kenma harrumphed, and was in the midst of turning away when Kuroo suddenly latched onto him with a desperate plea. “Okay, okay! Don't leave, I'll behave. I'll be good, yeah? Please?”

Kuroo shouted in triumph when Kenma nodded after a slight beat of contemplation. He settled back on the sheets and obediently spread his bent legs for all to see his glorified member. _'Eager...'_ Kenma mused, and reached over to place himself right in between. “Kenma, tell me when-”

The pudding-head chose this exact moment to grip the base of his penis. He used his free hand to press down on the spot beneath Kuroo's balls and gave an experimental pump. “I'll throw in a hand job for free too,” he absentmindedly muttered, already preoccupied with exploring Kuroo's nether regions. When Kenma deemed him hard enough, he gave the head a small flick.

Kuroo's back arched in ecstasy as blood flowed into his still growing erection. A quiet pant escaped his lips and his eyelids fluttered momentarily, Kenma's sudden actions having sent tingles throughout his body. 

“ _Kenma_... You're too good to me...” 

“Shh,” Kenma shushed him. “Just enjoy it,” he smiled, and glanced back up to his lover, who had his head leaned back and his hands gripping the sheets. He encroached forward and gave the length of his penis a long lick before swirling his tongue around the head. The raven-head shuddered as his back arched again. If it was possible his erection got harder the more Kenma continued his ministrations.

“Haah... _gyuh_...” Kuroo grunted when Kenma's tongue delved into his slit and twisted around, his toes curling at the sensation. He licked at the slit for a couple more seconds before moving down to the shaft, then back up again- slowly, agonizingly. “Shit... Don't tease,” Kuroo warned, but his mind blanked when Kenma engulfed the tip of his penis into his cavernous mouth with a hard suck, whilst his hand simultaneously went to his balls to lightly massage them. Kenma never lost eye contact.

“Gyah! Fuck!” Kuroo shouted, and reached forward to push Kenma's head toward him in an attempt to get the boy to fit more of his hard-on into his mouth. It was warm, comfortably so, and Kuroo never wanted to leave it.

His fingers entangled themselves in Kenma's golden tresses when he felt the heat of his mouth move to encompass most of his length. When Kuroo looked down and was met with Kenma's wide, perspicacious eyes, he felt a spike of adrenaline shoot through his limbs and gather straight to his penis- even more so when Kenma started to bob his head.

“Ngh... Damn it...” Kuroo reveled in the oddly comforting sensation of his lover pleasuring him, and released a lengthy moan when he felt Kenma's teeth gently graze his shaft. His tongue darted out and ran along the bottom of his penis just about the same time Kenma increased the speed. Kuroo hoarsely gasped when he felt nimble hands place his legs closer toward his chest, the exposed skin being subject to the cool air around him. Kenma continued to suck and lick his penis, the rhythm he set squeezing endless groans and pants out of the taller man.

“Kenma, m-move. I'm going to- _ah_!” Kenma had slipped two fingers into his ass and started to curl them up, the unexpected intrusion making Kuroo jerk. Another hand pressed against his balls and started to fondle them, before moving up to press against the base of his penis again.

In no time, Kuroo released with a desperate cry and spilled into Kenma's awaiting mouth. The pudding-head was all too eager to comply, his Adam's apple bobbing with every drop of semen he swallowed. In the end, some leaked out of his mouth, proving to be hands-down one of the most erotic sights Kuroo's had the pleasure of seeing. He let his head flop back onto the pillow, his half-lidded eyes crinkling in mirth as Kenma released him with a small pop. He felt the fingers exploring his entrance recede, his hole convulsing at the emptiness that remained. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips as he felt fingers play with the tips of his hair.

“Satisfied?”

“Mm-hm,” he breathed.

“You must be really out of it if one blow job makes you tired, Kuro,” Kenma blanched, only to get a pillow smashed to the face. “Mmph-!” Kuroo immediately snatched the struggling boy by the shoulders to pull him down and embraced him in a suffocating bear hug.

“Oh-hoh? Out of it, you say?” He gritted, a malicious smile hiding the offense he felt at the low-blow remark. “When the hell did you get so cheeky anyways...”

“I've always been- Gyah, Kuro! Y-you're suffocating me!” Kenma flailed, yet his attempts to break free were futile when Kuroo got the nearest blanket and started to roll him around in it. “K-Kuro! It's ho-mph!”

When Kuroo deemed his work complete, he sat back and admired Burrito Kenma with a haughty grin. With a flourish, he flopped back down and snuggled next to the messy bundle that was his lover. “Take a nap with me, Kenma,” he sighed out, already shutting his eyes.

“Haah... Bastard... It's hot... And I already took a nap...” He gritted out, his mussed head peaking from the opening of the blanket he had just been rudely wrapped in.

“Then stay with me until I fall asleep.”

“... Tch. You're such a pain in the butt.”

“Well of course, since my huge, dripping cock is always ramming into that tiny little hole of yours.”

“T-That's not what I meant!”

“I know."

“Just go to sleep.”

“... Yes, dear.”

* * *

Kuroo awoke to the scent of cooked fish and distinctly muffled thumps. He groggily yawned, the clutches of sleep gradually leaving him. After blearily opening his eyes and processing the fact that yes, there was food and yes, Kenma was most likely the one making said food, the man shot out of bed faster than he could get it up.

And that was pretty damn fast.

“Kenma! Is that mackerel?”

“Hn?” Kenma looked up at the mention of his name, pausing midway in placing a plate of grilled salted mackerel pike onto the counter, not to mention-

He was naked. Cooking naked. With nothing but an apron on. _Naked_.

Yes.

“Kenma, you know your living up to every Kuroo Tetsurous' greatest fantasy right now, right?” Kuroo questioned and took a seat at the counter. He couldn't help but stare as Kenma bustled about- gathering dishes, filling cups, turning off the stove, he didn't care. As long as the view was nice.

“I'm well aware,” Kenma absentmindedly said. “How else was I supposed to cook naked? It's not like I wanted to wear the apron.” He set a bowl of rice down for Kuroo. “And stop checking my butt out. It's weird.”

“Haha, kind of impossible right now,” Kuroo laughed. He patiently waited for Kenma to settle down for his own bowl, muttering a small, “Thanks for the meal” with Kenma doing likewise. The quiescent ambiance was relaxing, and the two quickly fell into a comfortable silence with the exception of occasional clinking.

“Hey, Kuro...” Kenma mulled, curiosity reflected in his eyes.

“Hm?”

“Couldn't I have just borrowed some of your clothes for the day?”

“Nope. Hid them all too, except for this outfit.”

Kenma made a face. “Tch.”

“Too bad for you.” Kuroo blew a raspberry, successfully managing to spew all of the food he had in his mouth in one go. Unfortunately, a whole ten percent missed their target and Kenma was left with the remaining ninety percent dripping off his face.

“E-Eh... Ah, K-Kenma... Let's talk this out, yeah...?”

Kuroo only got to two and a half before Kenma suddenly lashed out at him with a deadly glint in his eye, chopsticks fully intended to maim the poor man.

“Kenma...? Kenma?! W-Wha- Not the face! ANYWHERE BUT THE FACE!”

* * *

“I'll buy you an apple pie tomorrow, so don't be mad anymore.”

Kenma's ears perked at the mention of his favorite food, and regarded Kuroo with the largest, most brilliant eyes he could muster. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course,” the raven proudly grinned, a little off-put by the sudden onslaught of hopeful, childish Kenma peering at him with such an excited countenance. “Now hurry up and sit down. Your face is blinding me.”

Kenma plopped down next to Kuroo onto the sofa, where the intro for some ambiguous romance comedy played on the screen before them. He took a handful of popcorn from the large bowl he had placed on the ground, and steadily went to reclining himself against the arm of the sofa. A leg rested on Kuroo's lap, and the other dangled aimlessly off the seat.

“Y'know, sit like that and I can't help but stare at your junk.” Kuroo also reclined back in his seat, a hand moving to rest atop his boyfriend's leg. A curious eye peeked at said boyfriend's crotch area, exposed and a little too close to pay attention to anything else. “Stop being so crass and just watch the movie, Kuro,” he reprimanded, not caring one bit that he was naked. After a beat Kuroo followed suit, taking a cursory glance at the pudding-head before paying his full attention back to the TV screen.

* * *

An hour and a half later and Kuroo was wide awake, contemplating his life choices as he thoughtlessly caressed a napping Kenma. The boy had taken to curling himself around the raven-head, and persisted in not letting go, even in his sleep. _'Well, it's not like I don't like a clingy Kenma,'_ he mulled. The credits rolled onscreen, a futile distraction to Kuroo's current predicament, one he knew Kenma wouldn't be too happy about-

He was really feeling up for some sex right now.

Like, real bad.

 _'What should I do...'_ Frankly, Kuroo was getting tired of masturbating. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with it, it was just that he'd preferred Kenma pleasuring him instead. _'Or the other way around. That definitely works too.'_

Kuroo scratched the back of his head helplessly. A short glimpse to his lover did not by any means make things better- at least, not with the way Kenma's eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth opened partway- the epitome of everything adorable and pure in the world.

“Ngh... Mm... Kuro?” Kenma grumbled, the fidgeting Kuroo hadn't even realized was on his part disrupting the boy's slumber. When the raven-head looked down again, a pair of bright golden orbs stared up at him, half-lidded and blinking curiously. “I fell asleep,” Kenma blearily noted, followed by a small yawn. “... Sorry.”

“Ah, it's whatever. Say, how tired are you?” Kuroo definitely didn't want to force Kenma into anything, but damn, he couldn't help but ask. The boy was horny, after all.

A nonchalant shrug from Kenma was all Kuroo received, and then a slight pause as he sat up from his human lap-pillow to regard him with scrutinizing eyes. A sigh. “You want to have sex... Don't you?”

“Yes.”

“Of course,” Kenma groaned, making a beeline to their room. When Kuroo showed no signs of following, he looked over his shoulders with the most expectant face he could muster. “Are you coming or not?”

Kenma only felt a slight shift in the air before he was swept up and rushed to the bedroom.

* * *

“Ow!” Kenma hit the bed with a muffled 'oomph', nothing but the feel of the bed dipping serving as a precursor before Kuroo was atop his smaller frame, impatience seeping from every pore on his body. He waited for his bout of vertigo to pass, and was unfortunately rewarded with a deep kiss long enough to render his mind hazy and sight blurry.

“Mn... Kuro...” Kuroo delighted in Kenma's swollen, pink lips as his name spilled from his lover's mouth. He delved in once more, sliding his tongue into Kenma's warm cavern in the process. “Hey, Kenma...” Kuroo groaned. Pleasure tingled throughout his body, muddling all five of his senses, exacerbating the already fierce passion that manifested itself in the sole mission of making love to Kozume Kenma. Damn, he had it bad.

“Hm?”

“Let's take things slow this time.”

“Mm.”

Kenma lightly bit the bottom of Kuroo's lip for entrance, sneaking his tongue in when he complied. He immediately went to exploring his lover's mouth- running the slick appendage across his teeth, his gums, the roof of his mouth. Kuroo groaned in pleasure and took to running his hands across the expanse of Kenma's sides and arched back. “Look at you, Kenma... You're already hard...” Kuroo teased, lowering himself until he could feel Kenma's erection brush against the fabric covering his stomach.

“So are you...” Kenma muttered. He thrust up subconsciously, the motion forcing a whimper out of him.

Kuroo palmed Kenma's bulge, watching as he squirmed and fidgeted. The temptation to fondle and caress his warmth was irresistible as he did just that- running curious fingers down Kenma's length, massaging his balls, pressing deep into his groin. Soon enough the air was filled with Kenma's pants and gasps as he struggled to remain still. Kuroo chuckled, lust in his eyes as he dipped his fingers in, only to retract and continue their smoldering trails upward. “K-Kuro- Don't tease.”

“Ah. Sorry,” he hesitated, before kissing Kenma on the neck. Nibbling and sucking the sensitive skin, he reveled in the whimper that escaped the blond's mouth. While Kuroo's mouth left love marks on Kenma's neck, he guided one of the smaller boy's hands, which had been curled tightly against the sheets, to the waistline of his pants-

Which, Kenma shed completely (underwear and all) in lieu of feeling Kuroo's bare, exposed skin all for himself.

An involuntary groan escaped his lips when Kenma immediately stroked his manhood. Kuroo's penis gave a small twitch, and when he tweaked the tip, the raven head bit unexpectedly hard into Kenma's nape. He yelped in shock, only to have the pain soothed over with apologetic kisses and licks.

“K-Kuro-”

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed. “Like... that. Just like _that_ ,” when Kenma started to pump his engorged length. A drop of precum pearled out of the slit, which Kenma lathered in small, gentle circles around Kuroo's penis.

It was absolutely impossible for any more blood to rush to his already throbbing erection.

“K-Kenma...” Kuroo gasped. In a rush of lust, pleasure, and adrenaline he keened, only remembering to stop himself when the tip of his penis was positioned nearly inside Kenma's tight ring of muscle. The boy jolted, and brought a hand up to cover his trembling mouth.

“Ah. S-Sorry...”

“I-Idiot,” he struggled to grit out. “W-What the hell, K-Kuro...”

Kuroo chuckled, however strained it sounded. “Sorry about that...” The apology that he uttered was muffled when he brought his lips to Kenma's sternum and began to kiss and suckle his way down. Kenma, who's eyes had fluttered shut when his lover reached his perk nipples, resumed his lazy ministrations on Kuroo's own boner. A small tug on his tip. A stroke down his length. A fondle of his balls.

Kenma's own neglected boner twitched a couple times, yet he still continued to pump Kuroo, running fingers up and down his entire length, extracting every drop of precum he could milk out of his lover. “K-Kenma!” With a sudden bout of desperation Kuroo thrust deep into Kenma's hand, nearly coming when his erection was gripped firmly and no signs of stopping was shown.

“S-Stop... Kenma-”

“Stop?” Kenma regarded him curiously, the slightest glint of mischief unbeknownst to the addled Kuroo. “But you feel good,” he noted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Gah... I'll c-come at this... rate...”

Kenma pinched Kuroo's tailbone area, rolling the flesh between his index finger and thumb. He gave him another long pump, sure to cover the expanse of his length from base to tip.

“What's wrong with that...?” Kenma breathed. The warmth of his breath and the huskiness in his voice (so, so, so tantalizingly _close_ to his ear) sent shivers up Kuroo's spine. With a hoarse groan he came in his lover's palm, not daring to glance down at his own semen. “Fuu... Haah...”Luckily or unluckily, Kenma still brought his white-stained hand up regardless. Without missing a beat he stuffed two fingers into his mouth, licking the liquid clean off. Not once did he break eye contact with Kuroo.

The latter man gulped, already feeling the hypersensitivity taper into an acute pleasure as blood rushed back into his penis. With a burst of adrenaline he smashed his lips against Kenma's, intertwining their tongues and dragging every moan, gasp, and whimper out of the boy. Furtive hands sneaked their way down, Kenma realizing too late when he felt a firm grasp on his hips and then all of a sudden, he was keening and mewling as Kuroo went to simultaneously teasing his erection and hole.

“K-Kuro!” Kenma's back arched, Kuroo's wandering hands having shocked him out of his momentary lull. He subconsciously spread his legs, to which Kuroo smirked. “Good boy,” he mocked, and went to stroke his hardened member. He couldn't help but watch, fascinated, as pleasure coursed throughout Kenma's body- from the way he curled his toes, to the way he gripped Kuroo's shoulders as if to ground himself, to the way he lay completely barren and exposed.

Holy crap, Kuroo did have it bad.

The raven head guided a finger to Kenma's hole and circled around the tight ring twice. With Kuroo's index and thumb he stretched Kenma's convulsing entrance wide open, until the smaller boy was squirming in poorly concealed pleasure.

“More... I want to see more of you, Kenma.” A kiss to his forehead, then his cheeks, eyelashes, the corner of his mouth. “Kenma...” Kuroo groaned. He dipped his head to trail his tongue south, circling twice around Kenma's nipples, lapping at his navel, even traveling down to the slit of his penis, where he took an experimental lick. “K-Kuro...” Kenma whined.

“Spread your legs,” came Kuroo's commanding reply. When Kenma demurely shifted his legs apart a fraction, the taller boy held him by the backs of his knees and widened the space until he was sure he couldn't go any further lest he risk straining Kenma.

“Hm,” Kuroo hummed approvingly. “Like that.”

Any other warning was lost to the sound of Kuroo thus proceeding to eat Kenma out.

“ _Gyah! Ah, Kuro_!” Kenma's shout had the ends of Kuroo's hair sticking up in anticipation as he lapped and suckled his lover's tight hole. Oftentimes he would delve the tip in and swirl it around the entrance, not completely inside, yet prominent enough to get a clench or squeeze out of Kenma.

“You're... cruel...” Kenma hoarsely breathed, his half-assed complaint tapering into a weak whimper when Kuroo pressed his tongue flat against his convulsing entrance. He bit the pink ring as a precursor before his tongue slid past the entrance and wriggled curiously for a bit before settling down. Kenma's hands balled themselves into Kuroo's hair as his back arched and he shrieked in both surprise and pleasure.

“Ngh...” Endless groans filled the lust-hazed room as Kuroo curled and flicked his tongue against Kenma's tight walls whilst his mouth sucked and encompassed his stimulated entrance. A bead of precum slid from his tip, and Kuroo brought a leg over his shoulder to smear the pearl of (utterly delectable) fluid down Kenma's length with a free hand. _'His throat must be sore,'_ Kuroo reckoned, seeing as they haven't even gotten to fingering yet and his adorable little lover was already on the brink of nirvana. _'No worries! I can just fix that,'_ he paused, and inserted a finger into Kenma's puckered hole before resuming his exploration again. _'Now.'_

“ _Kuro_!” The way Kenma's lips uttered his lover's name was so absolutely _perfect_ Kuroo had to resist the temptation to hold his hips down and penetrate him right then and there.

“Oh-hoh? What was that? I didn't hear you,” Kuroo teased relentlessly, nearly stopping the rhythm he had going after retracting his tongue. Kenma fidgeted, and would have moved to cover his crotch if not for the two firm grips on his thighs and the back of his knees. His penis gave an inconspicuous twitch.

“K-Kuro...-”

“Louder.”

“K-Kuro... Kuro! Kuro, _please_!” Kenma pleaded with all his might.

“Good boy.” As if reaffirming this one fact Kuroo nodded once, twice, thrice, before thrusting two more fingers into Kenma's hole and repeatedly pounding into it. Kenma struggled to breathe as he moaned and shouted his throat hoarse, even grabbing a pillow and muffling his pleasure-ridden sounds into the fluffy material.

Which, of course, Kuroo immediately yanked away.

“I want to hear you,” followed by his curled fingers firmly brushing Kenma's prostate.

The blond's head twisted back and forth as he slowly succumbed to the mind-numbing arousal coursing through his veins. He didn't register the lube bottle opening until the liquid was already dripping haphazardly from his hole.

A shift, and then his swollen lips connected with Kuroo's in a gentle kiss.

“I love you, Kenma.”

Kuroo steadily pushed into Kenma's warmth, filling himself to the hilt and going nearly insane at the sensation of his lover's tight hole sucking him in. With a heavy grunt he forced Kenma's legs over his shoulders, where the latter instantly wrapped them around his neck and back.

“Ngh... Kuro, wait.” Kenma gradually adjusted to his size, noting how soon enough the pain melded into an acute bliss. Once ready he nodded and burrowed his head into the crook of Kuroo's neck, where the faux blond breathed an affirmation. Kuroo reacted quickly, retracting himself until he was no longer inside Kenma and then slamming back in, all the way to the hilt.

Kenma shuddered, a cry barely managing to escape his lips before Kuroo's girth was fitted inside him once more. Then again, and again. Subservient to Kuroo's raw, completely unbridled energy, he could only match his rhythm and acquiesce to the mind-blanking pleasure that flooded his senses every time his lover thrust into him. Kuroo steadily increased the pace, yet the intensity of his thrusts did not wane in the slightest. Soon enough Kenma was being fucked hard into the mattress, the sound of flesh against flesh and Kuroo's member slamming into his completely stretched, pink hole disseminating with the lewd pants and gasps of both parties alike.

Eventually Kenma was flipped over and left to bounce on Kuroo's erect penis. The older male had tightly gripped his hips, involuntarily keening up to meet his motions as he rocked back and forth atop the groaning raven head. Once Kuroo found his prostate, the poor boy didn't even have a chance to breathe before he was being continuously rammed into, Kuroo's penis accurately hitting the spot over and over again. Kenma's hoarse moans and pleasured gasps as he felt his prostate get smacked repeatedly had him shaking, to the point where he couldn't even lift himself without his ass clenching uncontrollably.

"Fuck! Kenma!" Kuroo shouted, and had to hold the smaller boy still to regain his breath.

They then switched positions again, with Kenma on all fours as he stuffed his crimson face into the sheets. He didn't dare conjure the image of his ass protruding high in the air as Kuroo rammed into him from behind with a force strong enough to have his legs quivering and the tip of his penis dipping against the mattress every now and then.

“K-Ku- _Ngh_... M-more... mo-”

“Shh.” The melodic lilt of Kuroo's voice was a stark contrast to his sudden increase in rhythm as he flipped them back again. “Don't push yourself too hard,” he comforted. Kenma felt something smooth away the tears he hadn't known were leaking from his eyes. He reveled in the warmth of Kuroo's lips as they pressed against his own, the former eagerly leaning up to return the gesture.

Kenma, who had previously shut his eyes, opened them again. He nearly came to the sight of Kuroo gazing at him from above with an expression filled with such passion and lust it had his spine tingling. In a contingent bout of affection he reached forward and touched foreheads with Kuroo. Kenma mustered the greatest, most sincere smile he could manage in his exhausted state. His perspicaciously golden eyes glittered almost blindingly as even Kuroo was caught off-guard by the rare action.

“I love you... Tetsurou.”

“W-Wha-” Kuroo started, completely flabbergasted.

“Tetsurou... Tetsurou...” Kenma uttered, only for a hand to cover his mouth as Kuroo flushed dark crimson.

“Kenma, s-stop. Otherwise, I-I'll- I'll really co-”

“Mmph- I mean it, Tetsurou,” he murmured. “I _love_ you. So much it hurts...”

Kuroo stared awestruck at the boy beneath him as he indubitably laid his heart bare for only Kuroo to see, to hear, to touch, to feel. He swore even if the heavens were to open up right at that very moment and everything good in the world were to be bathed in the most purest light, it still wouldn't hold a candle to Kozume Kenma.

 _'I seriously do have it bad,'_ he mulled, before pulling Kenma into the tightest bear hug he could manage.

Kuroo resumed thrusting, this time with a desperation and love never before tapped upon theretofore Kenma's sudden confession. He milked cry after cry out of his lover, pounding into his prostate over and over as they danced in tandem until he saw white and they both tumbled over the edge of release. Kenma came first in a thrashing, trembling mess as white, hot semen spilled over his stomach and torso. Kuroo followed soon after with a prolonged shout, planting his seed deep within the warmth of his beloved.

The taller man immediately collapsed and rolled over as he pulled out of Kenma's aching, convulsing hole as they struggled to calm down after their shared euphoria.

“Haah... Hah...”

“S-shit...”

“What happened to taking things slow...” Kuroo heard, or more like felt Kenma's lazy murmur. He blindly reached an arm out and pulled his lover's smaller figure toward his chest, Kenma providing no protest as he too felt very much worn out and completely drained.

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed. “You smell like sweat and sex.”

Kenma scoffed. “You too. And it's hot. Get off.”

“You weren't complaining when I was pounding into you, Kenma.”

“Those are two different things.” Kenma deadpanned, a blasé expression on his face. They were so _not_ having this post-sex conversation.

“Mm-hm, sure,” Kuroo nonchalantly dismissed. “Anyways, Tetsurou, huh? It's got a nice ring to it; say my name again.”

“Don't get used to it...” The pudding head murmured, before defiantly turning his head away. “And I'm sore now, thanks to you.”

“I told you it would be the greatest sex you've ever had. Let's do this clothes-stealing thing again tomorrow, yeah? Next time I'll go even harder,” he teased. 

“...Really.”

“Mm-hm. Really.”

“...”

A pause, and then Kenma was trying to gauge the expectant look on Kuroo's face.

“... What?”

“Round two?”

“Kiss my ass, bastard.”

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up this pointless PWP, thank you for all who enjoyed! May the fortune of pretty volleyball boys screwing each other senseless bless you always

**Author's Note:**

> I just wouldn't with this...


End file.
